


New Vid! Too Drunk

by luminosity



Category: Family Guy
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-21
Updated: 2008-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity





	New Vid! Too Drunk

**NSFW.**

I don't think this is safe for work unless you wear headphones. And unless you work where I work. heh.

Just a little something I had to get out of my system. Disrupt your dinner hour. Thanks to [](http://elynross.livejournal.com/profile)[**elynross**](http://elynross.livejournal.com/) if, indeed, she wants to have anything to do with this vid. LOL

Download: My site is still under construction. If you would like a high-quality download, please email me. Thank you.


End file.
